You're The Avatar and I'm an Idiot
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Short stories of Makorra. All pre-written by me! These are all prompt request I recieve from Tumblr. So, if they seem repetitive... that's why! (It was during Book 2 of LoK.) All these are ranging from angst to fluffy! Don't like the couple, don't read it. Enjoy! :D (I may pull and rewrite my other short stories from, My Girlfriend the Avatar and post them here too.)
1. Unexpected News

Prompt: Mako finds out Korra is missing, and he realizes the last thing he said to her was about their break up: (Book 2: After Episode 6)

* * *

Mako sat at his old, splintered desk, jotting down notes about the explosion and the bits and pieces that he knew about it. This desk, of course, was only going to be temporary. His original desk had been blown across the office by a powerful kick from the Avatar, his ex-girlfriend. When he and his other co-workers went to move it back into place, it fell to pieces in their hands.

He stopped writing and looked back at the notes he had taken on the case. It all didn't make sense to him. Why would firebenders cause the explosion? What was the purpose of that? Who were they working for exactly? He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Like it all mattered, no one cared about what he had to say on the matter. Everyone was bent on the unproven theory that the Northern Water tribe caused the explosion.

Mako's thoughts were halted by the sound of the doors of the office being thrown open. He looked over and saw Bolin and Asami standing in the doorway. They were both panting as if they had been running a fifty mile marathon. Bolin had a sadden expression across his face, Asami had tears forming in her eyes. The firebender stood to his feet, "What are you guys doing here?"

Bolin took a deep breath and finally got out, "It's about Korra, bro."

Mako frowned and sat back down. His eyes met the floor below, he really didn't want to talk about Korra at moment. He and her were on a whole different page, they were focused on whole different things. Bolin spoke again, "Mako, did you hear me? It's Korra, she-!"

Mako caught his brother off, "Let me guess she started another war?"

"No, she's- Korra's," Asami trailed off as if she were trying to find the words to say.

Mako looked around, his co-workers had stopped what they were doing and were listening to the conversation, he stood up and walked over to the two, "Let's continue this converstation in the hallway."

Bolin and Asami stepped out of the doorway and into the hall, Mako did the same, closing the doors behind him. He folded his arms and sighed, "Alright what has Miss Avatar done now?"

"Mako, Korra's… gone." Bolin said softly, looking downward.

"Gone? You interrupted my work to tell me that Korra went somewhere? Well, that's good for her," Mako said, turning to go back into the office.

"Korra's… dead, Mako." Asami said sadly.

Mako's eyes widen, he could feel his heart now pounding in his throat. He couldn't have heard that right. Korra couldn't be…. Korra was the _Avatar_. She could bend all four elements, she could go into the Avatar state. There was no way that she couldn't defend herself from anyone or anything. Mako turned towards they two, "That's not funny." he said firmly.

"This is not a joke…" Bolin retorted. "The announcement was on the radio and it's on front page of the newspaper!"

Asami gave Mako the newspaper she held in her hands, he unfolded it and looked at the front page. On top in big, bold letters read,

"**AVATAR KORRA ANNOUNCED DEAD: **Chief Unalaq's children, Eska and Densa, witness death of Avatar Korra.

"Our father warned her," Desna says. "She's the one that started this war between the Northern and Southern water tribes. The Spirits were angry with her, and she got her punishment."

"She was horrible Avatar anyway, she turned against her own people." Eska adds. "She stole my husband too."

Mako's eyes left the page, he couldn't believe what he just read. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, and tears filling his eyes. He crumpled the newspaper in his hands and gritted his teeth, how could this have happened? What had she done to have encountered a Spirit?

He turned and slammed his fist on the wall, "No!" he shouted bitterly.

"Mako, I'm sorry…" Bolin said, touching his shoulder.

Mako cut his eyes over at Bolin and shook his head, "I-I need some time alone. Please."

"I understand, let's go Asami."

Asami nodded, wiping away tears that were running down her cheeks. They turned and went the way they had came, leaving the firebender alone in the hallway. Mako bit his bottom lip, beginning to slowly burn the crumpled newspaper in his hands. He stood there trying to take everything in, he tried to take in fact that Korra…. Korra was….

Flames engulfed the newspaper and was no more. He banged his fist into the wall again, "Korra can't be…. She can't be dead!" he exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears that was now flowing down his cheeks.

How many more people in his life was he going to lose?! First he lost his parents, now Korra too. Mako began to sob aloud, recalling what they had last done, when he last saw Korra. They had broken up. He had remembered his last words to her were, "Yeah, I guess I am." when she asked him if he was breaking up with her. He remembered the hurt look she gave him, the tears that formed in her eyes before she ran out of the office. They argued a lot and they were both tied up in work but, the last thing he wanted to do was break up with her.

Now, he would never see her again. He would never get to hold her in his arms, he would never get kiss her soft lips, he would never get to feel her touch again. He would never get to apologize for what he said, and he would never get to tell her that he still loved her….

"I'm sorry Korra, I'm so sorry…." he whispered, tightening his fist. "I'm sorry…!"


	2. Gone

Prompt: Mako and everyone else thinks Korra is dead and is gone for good, but... (Book 2: After Episode 6)

* * *

Mako pressed his back against the chair he was sitting in. He could hear people talking around him in the office, but it all sounded like another language to him. He sat silently staring out the window, watching the rain pour from the sky. He was worn out from the continuing search for Korra. He didn't want to believe she was dead. People kept telling him to give it a rest, but Mako wasn't the type of guy to just, 'give it a rest'.

He sighed gently, turning around facing his desk again. His heavy eyes, hit his desk draw. Mako opened it and looked at the picture inside, he placed it there when he and Korra broke up. It was a picture of he and Korra, on their first date. He smiled a bit, remembering the fun and laughs they shared. Then, as fast as his smile came, it quickly left. He stared down at his beloved Avatar, again remembering she was not with him.

"Hey rookie?" he heard Chief Beifong say.

"Ma'am?" he said standing up, picture in hand.

"Why don't you uh, take the rest of the day off," his boss began, looking at him. "You look pretty beat."

"I assure you, I'm fine, Chief."

"I can see it your eyes, rookie. You're not okay," she said, folding her arms. "You need to go home, get some rest."

Mako nodded, she was right, he did need to rest. Being up a full seventy-two hours wasn't go to help him find Korra, it was just going to slow him down in long run. He placed the photo back on his desk where it rightful belonged, and headed for the door.

"Take care," Were the last words he heard from his boss. Again he nodded and went out of the door. Mako went down the hall and to entry way of police station. He went to get the umbrella he had brought with him earlier, finding it was now missing. His brows knitted together in anger, "This a police station! Why would you steal from a police station?!" he hollered, his voice echoing throughout the building.

He grunted angrily, flipping up the collar of his uniform, and headed out into the down pour. The rain was cold, and immediately soaked right through his uniform. He walked at faster pace so he could hurry up and get home. It wasn't far from the station, but it wasn't exactly right around the corner either. He cursed the man or woman that stole his umbrella, hoping the old thing would break down on them like it had on him on many occasions.

Mako turned the corner, holding the sides of his collar closer to his face. He was half way home now, he could hear a squishing sound from his feet with each step he took. He grumbled and complained all the way till he got to his and Bolin's small apartment complex. The soaked firebender opened the apartment door, and went inside. The landlord was sitting at his desk, sleeping as always. He walked past him and went straight up the stairs to his apartment room, hoping to not wake him. The rent was few days overdue and the last thing he needed, right now, was his landlord on his case.

Mako took out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it. It was quiet, Bolin wasn't home, he must have been with Varrick again working. He shut the door behind him and tossed the his key on the couch nearby. He pulled off his shoes at front door and headed straight for the bathroom. He pulled opened the shower door open, then turned on the hot water in the shower. Steam almost instantly filled the room, he was feeling warmer already. He quickly peeled off the wet clothing he had on and got into the hot shower.

He sighed as he stood underneath the water, eyes closed, and mind running a mile a minute. Where could she be? What was she doing alone? What did she think she could alone? He sighed deeply, Korra was always so reckless like this. But, despite her being reckless, there was one thing he for sure, Korra was out there somewhere. He couldn't convince himself to believe that she was dead. Those cousins of her's just couldn't be trusted, they were against Korra after all.

Mako's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Seemed that Bolin was home, he probably wanted to get in the shower next. He turned off the water, grabbed the towel that was hanging outside the shower, and wrapped it around him.

"Hey, Bo." he called, drying his hair with another towel. "Lemme' get dressed and then I can make us some lunch."

He heard nothing from Bolin, but heard him sit on the couch. He must have been pretty beat to not talk. Mako shrugged it off and went into his room to get changed into his every day attire.

Once he was fully dressed he came into the living room, fixing his hair a bit while he was, "So what are you up for? I don't think I'm going eat…."

"I'm up for anything, officer. I'm starving." Mako froze where he stood, that wasn't…. Bolin's voice. Mako looked up and saw that Korra was sitting on his couch. She looked as beautiful as ever.

He laughed a bit, "Look at me daydreaming again. I really do need rest."

Korra stood up, her boots clunked on the floor as she made her way over to the dazed firebender. She tilted her head slightly, "Sure you're daydreaming?"

Mako laughed more, "I'm not entirely sure. I found out what happened to you and-"

"Mako, I'm sorry," Korra said, cutting him off. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt. I should have understood you were looking out for me and you were just doing your job."

"No, I'm sorry, Korra." Mako said, shaking his head. "I jumped to conclusions and…. while my job is important, you and your family are a even more important."

Mako took a step closer to her, and ran his fingers through her ponytail. This all felt so real, he could swear that he was really running his fingers through Korra's soft hair. He looked down at Korra and smiled gently. Korra blushed faintly, and wrapped her arms around him, "Let's start over Korra." Mako said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like that," Korra replied, with a smile.

"Good. I love you Korra… "

"I love you too."

Mako embraced Korra tightly, never wanting to let go of her. He was afraid if he did, then she would disappear again, just like she did all the other times when he daydreamed about her. He closed his eyes, holding Korra close to him, savoring the moment they had. He took in her warmth, how her body fit perfectly in his arms, he took in her intoxicating scent.

"I'm home," Mako heard his brother say, as the door opened. "Wh-what?!"

Mako looked over at his brother, "Hey, Bolin. Look who dropped in on me."

"Wh-when did she- how did she- she was-!" the earthbender stammered.

Mako laughed, "You look surprised."

"You should be too! Korra was claimed dead, Mako!"

"It's just a dream…" he said, holding Korra closer. "I know she'll just be gone when I wake up."

"Bro, this isn't a dream! This is real!" Bolin exclaimed. "I know you've been sleep deprived, but this is real life!"

Mako stood there moment, then tears filled his eyes. He looked down at young woman in his arms, "Korra…." he whispered. Korra looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you Mako."

"I missed you too, I missed you so much!" Mako buried his face into her shoulder as tears streamed down his face. He didn't know where she had been or when she got back, but that all didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered that she was back and she was alive. He was never going to lose her again.


	3. Gone (Alternate Ending)

Prompt: Mako and everyone else thinks Korra's dead... but... (Book 2: After Episode 6: Alternate Ending)

* * *

Mako pressed his back against the chair he was sitting in. He could hear people talking around him in the office, but it all sounded like another language to him. He sat silently staring out the window, watching the rain pour from the sky. He was worn out from the continuing search for Korra. He didn't want to believe she was dead. People kept telling him to give it a rest, but Mako wasn't the type of guy to just, 'give it a rest'.

He sighed gently, turning around facing his desk again. His heavy eyes, hit his desk draw. Mako opened it and looked at the picture inside, he placed it there when he and Korra broke up. It was a picture of he and Korra, on their first date. He smiled a bit, remembering the fun and laughs they shared. Then, as fast as his smile came, it quickly left. He stared down at his beloved Avatar, again remembering she was not with him.

"Hey rookie?" he heard Chief Beifong say.

"Ma'am?" he said standing up, picture in hand.

"Why don't you uh, take the rest of the day off," his boss began, looking at him. "You look pretty beat."

"I assure you, I'm fine, Chief."

"I can see it your eyes, rookie. You're not okay," she said, folding her arms. "You need to go home, get some rest."

Mako nodded, she was right, he did need to rest. Being up a full seventy-two hours wasn't go to help him find Korra, it was just going to slow him down in long run. He placed the photo back on his desk where it rightful belonged, and headed for the door.

"Take care," Were the last words he heard from his boss. Again he nodded and went out of the door. Mako went down the hall and to entry way of police station. He went to get the umbrella he had brought with him earlier, finding it was now missing. His brows knitted together in anger, "This a police station! Why would you steal from a police station?!" he hollered, his voice echoing throughout the building.

He grunted angrily, flipping up the collar of his uniform, and headed out into the down pour. The rain was cold, and immediately soaked right through his uniform. He walked at faster pace so he could hurry up and get home. It wasn't far from the station, but it wasn't exactly right around the corner either. He cursed the man or woman that stole his umbrella, hoping the old thing would break down on them like it had on him on many occasions.

Mako turned the corner, holding the sides of his collar closer to his face. He was half way home now, he could hear a squishing sound from his feet with each step he took. He grumbled and complained all the way till he got to his and Bolin's small apartment complex. The soaked firebender opened the apartment door, and went inside. The landlord was sitting at his desk, sleeping as always. He walked past him and went straight up the stairs to his apartment room, hoping to not wake him. The rent was few days overdue and the last thing he needed, right now, was his landlord on his case.

Mako took out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it. It was quiet, Bolin wasn't home, he must have been with Varrick again working. He shut the door behind him and tossed the his key on the couch nearby. He pulled off his shoes at front door and headed straight for the bathroom. He pulled opened the shower door open, then turned on the hot water in the shower. Steam almost instantly filled the room, he was feeling warmer already. He quickly peeled off the wet clothing he had on and got into the hot shower.

He sighed as he stood underneath the water, eyes closed, and mind running a mile a minute. Where could she be? What was she doing alone? What did she think she could alone? He sighed deeply, Korra was always so reckless like this. But, despite her being reckless, there was one thing he for sure, Korra was out there somewhere. He couldn't convince himself to believe that she was dead. Those cousins of her's just couldn't be trusted, they were against Korra after all.

Mako's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of a loud bang against his door, a confuse looked stained his face, "What in the world was that?" he asked himself.

He turned off the water, grabbed the towel that was hanging outside the shower, and wrapped it around him. He stood in the hallway a moment listening for anything, he first he heard nothing, but then he heard a moan in pain. Someone was hurt. Mako quickly went into his room and got changed into his every day attire.

Mako ran up to the door and opened it, without warning, the person at the door fell into his apartment. He looked down, eyes wide with disbelief. It was Korra. Dried blood and scars covered her arms and face. Her clothes were torn and tattered, and she was all soaking wet. At first he didn't know if this was all real or this was just some kind of dream. No, this all seemed to real to be a dream.

Her eyes met his, "Mako…" she said weakly.

"Korra!" he exclaimed, scooping her body up. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Never mind that…." she grunted. "I just needed to let you know, I'm alive."

He gently pressed her wet body against him, "Oh Korra," Mako said with tears in his eyes. "You don't know how relieved I am to know you are alive. I knew you weren't dead! I was trying to find you, but I couldn't. I losing my mind!"

"Mako," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt. "I'm so sorry Mako! I'm sorry for everything."

Mako could feel a warm wetness, going through his shirt.

"I'm sorry too Korra," he whispered. Korra looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you Mako."

"I missed you too, I missed you so much!" He didn't know where she had been or when she got back, but that all didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered that she was back and she was alive. He was never going to lose her again.


	4. Only Thing Left

Prompt: Korra's sky bison plush is the only thing Mako has left of Korra. (Book 2: After Episode 6)

* * *

Mako laid in his bed, his heavy eyes wide opened, his mind racing, his heart… breaking. He couldn't believe it when the word came out, Korra, his Korra, was announced dead. He couldn't take all in, he couldn't make sense of the whole thing. He didn't want to believe it. She was the Avatar, she could defend herself from anything and anyone; but…. those Spirits… they were different. Korra couldn't defend herself from those things. Only her uncle knew how to handle them.

He sighed softly, rolling on his side, recalling the last time he saw Korra. They were at the police station, Korra came in furious with him. They argued, they broke up, she ran away without saying a single word, tears in her eyes. He didn't go after her. He knew they both needed some time apart, some time to cool down. Tonight he learned of her death, after he closed the case he had been working on for the last two days and helped Asami save her business.

Mako felt tears welling up in his eyes, he never got to apologize to Korra, he never got to tell he loved her still. He never wanted to break up with her. At first he thought it was maybe for the better, but then he started thinking about her. He thought about all the time they had spent together. The laughs they shared, the smiles, the kisses, the strong love that they had for one another.

He gently growled at himself, closing his eyes. He knew could have been a better boyfriend to her, that he could have tried to find a way to maybe persuade the president to help her. But he didn't, he felt like such a failure right now.

Mako's golden eyes hit the Sky Bison plushie in the corner of his room. He remembered the day she had won it at the Water Tribe Festival. Korra told him to hold onto it for her for a bit. He never managed to give it back. He sat up and got off of his bed, going over to the fairly large plushie, and picked it up. He stared at it a couple moments, then brought it to his noise. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks, he could smell Korra's faint scent of mango and hint of strawberry,

"Korra…" he whispered, holding the plush toy close to him. "I'm sorry Korra… I'm so sorry."


	5. Reunited

Prompt: Korra goes after her Uncle alone and is almost killed. Mako desperately searching for the missing Avatar reunites with her only days after their break-up... (Book Two: After Episode 6)

* * *

She had gone off on her own, thinking she could take on her uncle's army alone. She could get no one to help her father fight against them, so as the Avatar she decided to take matters into her own hands.

That was the biggest mistake of her life.

She had been caught and captured by her uncle, then was dragged off to do her uncle's bidding of opening the Northern spirit portal. She put up great a fight, but she was unable to escape him. Soon she found her feet and hands bounded by the strongest ropes that not even she, the Avatar, was able to escape.

She was finally untied when they had arrived to the Northern spirit portal, Unalaq forced her to go in and open the portal, but again she refused to do his bidding anymore. In the end she somehow managed to escape. To her surprise, her uncle hadn't sent out her cousins after her. They probably couldn't even find her, assuming she died out here somewhere.

Now she was alone, in the middle of the Northern Water Tribe. She was starving, exhausted, and freezing. Korra wanted to be anywhere but there, she wanted to be back home or at least back in Republic City. That's where Mako and her friends were, but Mako was angry with her. She didn't want him to be angry with her anymore; she didn't want them to broken up…. She was still in love with the firebender and she couldn't imagine her life without him. But then again, it was all her fault they had broken up. If she weren't such a pain in the butt, if she wouldn't have kept making these ridiculous mistakes…. Maybe they would still be together.

Her eyes closed, she couldn't do anything right could she? She couldn't save her family, she couldn't make the right the decisions as the Avatar, she couldn't even keep her boyfriend by her side. Right now, she wished she wasn't the Avatar, right now she wished she had just been a normal girl not caring the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Korra continued to trend in the snow, holding herself for warmth. She had been out there for hours trying to get somewhere. But, really she had gotten nowhere. She was in the middle of nowhere; ice and snow were the only things to be seen. There was nothing for miles away except white.

She could feel her frostbitten feet giving out on her, causing her body to hit the snow below her. She curled up in a ball on the ground, shivering feverishly. Her coat wasn't keeping her warm anymore, "I'm going to die," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Thi-this is it for me…"

Korra could feel her heart beating a little slower, her whole body was numb and frostbitten. Tears ran down her cheeks and hit the snow she lay in. There was so much she wanted to do, she had a whole life ahead of her. But now, she wouldn't get to enjoy the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to save her family or stop the war. She wouldn't be able to continue to fullfill her duties as the Avatar and bring peace and balance to the world. She would never get to apologize to Tenzin for dismissing him from out of her life. She would never get to see Bolin or Asami again. She would never… never see Mako again or get to apologize to him. She wouldn't get to tell him she loved him still.

Tears of regret ran down Korra's face, why? Why was she always making these unwise decisions? Suddenly she heard a voice, "Korra!" it called.

Korra opened her eyes and searched around her, she saw nothing at first and assumed she was just hearing things, "Korra!" the voice called again.

"Who's calling me?" she wondered. "Could it be….?"

Korra didn't know if someone were actually called her or if it were just all in her head. She decided to listen for the voice again to see if she were imagining things or not. She waited a few moments then heard the voice again, "Korra!"

Okay, she wasn't hearing things and someone was out there looking for her. It almost sounded like…. No… it couldn't possibly be.

"HELP!" she yelled as loud as she could. "HELP ME!"

"I hear her!" the voice called out. "Korra! Can you hear me?!"

"YES! I-I can't move! Please, help me!"

"I'm coming for you! Hold on!" Korra laid there for a few moments, soon enough she heard fast paced footsteps headed towards her. She looked up and saw someone running towards her. Her vision was blurred, she couldn't make out who it was coming to her. At first she thought was Mako, since she saw the red around the person's neck, but it couldn't have been him. She was sure Mako didn't want anything to do with her now.

"Korra," the voice said gently. "Are you alright?"

Korra opened her eyes, she couldn't make out who had her in their arms, but the voice was all too familiar, "Mako…?" She closed her eyes again, feeling her body fading fast. Her heart was beating slower, her breath seemed to be caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. The last thing she could remember was her name being said and for her to hang in there; after that, nothing.

* * *

She seriously thought that this was it for her, it was all over for her era, that this was the end of Avatar Korra. But, no sooner than when she thought that, she heart began beating regularly, her body was no longer numb, and her breathing was returning to normal.

Korra slowly opened her eyes, she found herself lying on cot in her parent's home. Her mother sat beside her bed, watching over her. "Korra, you've come to! Thank goodness!" her mother cried. "What were you thinking going out there like that? Your father told you not to do anything rash."

"I'm sorry mom. I couldn't get the president to send troops to help dad, I thought I just had to take matters into my own hands."

"Oh Korra," she said with a sigh. "Just because you are the Avatar doesn't mean you are invincible."

"I know…. I'm really sorry mom." Korra said weakly.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now you need to recover; I'll make you something to eat."

Korra nodded, "Thanks, food would be good right about now."

Her mom patted her hand, smiled a bit, "You should be really grateful to your friends, especially Mako. He's the one that really saved you. The young man will be quite a detective."

Korra was silent as she watched her mother go out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Mako had saved her? But…. Why would he do such a thing for her? She could understand Bolin and Asami coming to her rescue, but Mako? Why he even bother? They had broken up and all….

Moments later she heard a knock on her door, "Come in," Korra said.

The door opened and to her surprise it was Mako, "So you're finally awake, huh?" Mako said, coming in the room and taking a seat in the chair her mother was just sitting in. She nodded slowly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "Yeah. How long was I out for?"

"A couple days, everyone was pretty worried."

"Um, thank you for saving," Korra said, looking away from Mako. "You didn't have to-"

"What do you mean I didn't have to? Of course I did! " Mako retorted. "Seriously though, what were you thinking to accomplish, trying to take on Unalaq alone?"

"I-I don't know," Tears welled up into Korra's eyes. Really, what did she think she was going to accomplish? Trying to take on a whole army and her uncle by herself? It was all just another stupid, reckless move on her part. "I needed to save my family, and I thought I could just save them myself."

"Spirits Korra, you are one of the most reckless people I have ever met," Mako paused. "But, then again, that's one of things I love about you."

Korra's heart jumped; did she just hear that right? Did he just say, 'love?' She was startled a bit by the touch of Mako's hand on her face, wiping her tears away gently, "Mako, you just said-"

"I know what I said," He sighed gently and took her hand in his. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, for all the things I said and just breaking up with you like that…"

More tears ran down Korra's cheeks as she gently gripped the firebender's hand, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so reckless and unwise with my decisions. I'm sorry for being a pain and having you worry about me. I'm sorry for everything, Mako," Korra said, looking at him. "I wouldn't blame you for breaking up with me, I'm the worst."

Mako sat on the side of the bed, his hand still holding tightly to Korra's. His earnest, gold eyes met her beautiful blue orbs, "You are not a pain and you are not the worst," he began. "And I know I said it was hard to be the Avatar's boyfriend, but I can only imagine what it's like to be the actual Avatar. It must be hard trying to figure out everything."

"It's not an easy job," she said, sniffling. "But, someone has to do it."

"I'm looking at the best candidate for the job," Mako wiped some more tears away, leaning in close. "You just… need the right advisers and trainers to help you…"

Korra blushed faintly, nodding. He was right, she just needed the right people to guide her to make her the best Avatar she could be. She couldn't be the Avatar alone, she knew that now.

Those thoughts drifted away feeling Mako's lips press up against her gently. She closed her eyes; it had been a while since they had last kissed. They really hadn't had that much alone time together, so they couldn't exactly sneak in a kiss. Maybe there would be a peck on the cheek or two, every now and then.

Mako slowly pulled away, placing his hand on her cheek, "Listen, I really like you and I really think we were met for each other…." He said, looking down her smiling. "Will you be my girlfriend again, Korra?"

Korra laughed a bit and nodded, blushing deeply from his words, "I love you Mako."

"I love you too, Korra…."

Korra smiled gently at him, things were starting to…. look up for her.


	6. Romantic Evening?

Prompt: Korra sneaks out with Mako on Varrick's boat. (Book 2: After Episode 4)

* * *

She looked around making sure the cost was clear. It seemed everyone was in their sleeping corners. Her eyes scanned the area some more, looking for the firebender she had made plans with earlier. She didn't see him yet, but she was sure that he was coming out soon.

They had been sleeping in separate corridors, boys and girls. Korra sighed and tapped her foot a little, "Where is that dork?"

"Who are you calling a 'dork'?" Mako said from behind her. "Are you referring to me, Miss Avatar?"

She laughed as her boyfriend hugged her from behind, "Mako! When did you get out?"

"Shhhh, someone will hear you. And I got out a few minutes ago."

"Forgot about that!" she whispered, loudly. "Now, shall we?"

Mako kissed the sided of her head and nodded, Korra laughed softly, turning around and taking his hand in her's. They walked across the boat; all that could be heard was the waves of the sea and the gentle clunking of their shoes. It was a beautiful night, not one cloud in the heavens above. The stars danced in the dark sky, and the moon seemed to beam down on them like a spotlight. It was very romantic.

They approached the railing on the side of the boat, gently leaning against it. Mako let go of Korra's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Korra looked up at him and smiled warmly, Mako looked down at her and sighed, "This is nice."

"It is," Korra said, leaning against Mako. "Just you and me, alone…"

"Yeah, without your cousins and my brother," Mako added. "I love Bolin, but there are just times I wanna be with you."

Korra laughed a little, she understood what he meant. For a while now, they hadn't had time to just spend time together. She was doing Avatar stuff or he was working, they just hadn't had time to go out on dates and all. Korra closed her eyes and laid her head on Mako's chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. She could hear his heart beating rapidly, Korra peered up at him, "Mako, your heart is beating fast."

"I-I kinda can't help that," he confessed. "Every time I'm around you my heart starts pounding."

"Are you nervous around me, Mako?"

"Yeah, I am. But, in a good way of course!"

"I thought only that happened to me," Korra said, looking away a bit shyly. "Every time you're around or see you. My heart starts pounding and I get the butterflies."

Korra blushed faintly; she couldn't believe she just confessed that to him. That was something that she thought she would never tell her boyfriend. Mako turned toward her and smiled down at her. She knew that smile; she was getting ready to get teased.

"So, a lowly firebender like me makes the Avatar's heart pound and fill her stomach with butterflies, huh?" Mako said, running his fingers through her ponytail.

"Mako…" Korra said, looking down.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Why do you love teasing me?"

"Cause it's just sooooo much fun." Mako replied, placing his forehead gently against her's. He lifted her head up by her chin and grinned. Korra blushed a little harder; she swore he was the only one that made her this way, all shy and embarrassed. Mako stared at Korra's face, the moonlight was hitting her perfectly, making her whole face seem like it was glowing. He saw a tint red across her cheeks, he smiled warmly. Korra was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"You are so cute, sweetie." Mako said, kissing her forehead. "I have the cutest girlfriend around."

"Mako, stop it," Korra said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Make. Me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, Miss Avatar, it was not a challenge," He chuckled lightly, placing both hands on her face.

"Fine," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Mako chuckled a little more; this girl was such a kid sometimes. He gently rubbed the sides of her face with his thumbs, Korra placed her hands on top of his, smiling gently up at him. Mako leaned forward and pecked Korra's lips once gently, and then he did it a second time, then a third. The fourth time he did, Korra pressed her hands on the back of his neck causing them to hold the kiss. He sighed gently closing his eyes, melting into her kiss.

Korra felt Mako's hands go from her face, back to her waist again; he pulled her closer to him and lifted her off the ground a bit, continuing to kiss her. His kiss was so light and so gentle, always so sweet and warm. She sighed gently; nothing could possibly spoil this moment between them.

"Whoo, Mako and Korra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A familiar voice teased.

The couple quickly pulled away, "Bolin!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Wh-what are you doing out here?" Mako asked, his face now slightly flushed.

"I was just checking on you, you know to see if you got lost or something," Bolin said. "And I see you did get lost… in Korra's lips."

"Excuse me Korra, while I go hurt my little brother," Mako said, letting go of her and heading towards Bolin. "Come here you!"

"Wai-wait Mako, I was just kidding!" Bolin shouted, running from his older brother.

"We should've let Eska get you!"

"What are you saying?! I'm sorry!"

Korra watched the two boys running around in boat. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, smiling a bit, "Well, so much for that plan."


	7. Proposal

Prompt: Mako proposes to Korra.

* * *

Tonight was the night, the night he had been planning for weeks now. He had asked for this night off so he was focused on only her. Korra had no idea what was going on, Bolin and Asami, surprisingly Bolin, kept this whole thing a secret. Tonight he was going to propose to the Avatar.

It had taken him a while to save up for the necklace he wanted to get her, but finally after weeks and weeks of setting aside money from his paychecks, he finally got it. And just in time too. There was another man eyeing the necklace for his own girlfriend, was what the jeweler told him. But, luckily for Mako he wasn't sure about making the purchase.

It was going to be just the two of them; Bolin was out with Asami, they had some kind of business meeting or something. He and Korra were going to have a candle lit dinner together, consisting of her favorite dishes. Mako had a hard time choosing this because she loved everything he made, but he finally decided to make her artic hen with seaweed noodles, two of her favorite dishes. For dessert, he made the two of them a fruit tart to share.

He looked at the time, it was 5:00PM; just enough time to clean up a bit. He took off the white apron that was around his waist and laid it on the kitchen counter. He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, he quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. He grabbed the wash cloth that was in shower and began to wash his body. As he did thought of how tonight was going to turn out and what Korra's answer would be. There could be some many things that could happen. His food could make her sick or he may lose the necklace. Or worse, she may say no to his proposal. He was sure she would say yes, but then again that woman was sometimes pretty unpredictable.

Mako pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he rinsed himself off and turned off the shower. He grabbed the red towel that was hanging outside the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another towel and began drying his face and hair, stepping out of the shower. Mako wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at himself. He stroked his beard, debating if he should shave or not, it was getting a bit thick. But, then he remembered how Korra loved his beard; it made him look 'hot' she said. He smiled a bit, and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to put on his every day attire.

It was now 5:30PM, thirty minutes until Korra was going to arrive. There was more than enough time to practice what he was going to say, he cleared his throat, drying his abdomen and chest, "Korra, you and I have been going out for three years now. We've been through so much together and I feel like we're inseparable. Will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Mako thought about what he just said, slipping on a under shirt. That didn't sound right to him for some reason; he dried the rest of his body and put on a pair of boxers. He stroked his beard, heading for his closet, he cleared his throat again, "Korra, you're an amazing woman. I have never met anyone quite like you and I can't be without you. Please, be my wife."

Mako shook his head; that sounded a bit desperate. He wanted Korra to marry him, but he didn't want to sound completely desperate. He put on his pants, buttoning and zipping them up thinking about what to say. Maybe he should have thought of what to say a lot sooner than now. Well he did but, any time he did, he would get caught up into work. He chuckled to himself; there was nothing to worry about. He was sure when the time came his words would just pour out.

The firebender finished getting dressed, styled his hair, and did everything else that needed to get done before Korra came. In a blink of an eye, 6:00PM hit, without Mako even realizing it.

Korra took her key to Mako's place out of the plant by the door. She was the only one that knew it was there. She placed the key in the key whole and unlocked the door. Since Mako gave her a key to his place, she was free to let herself in whenever she wanted. Mako was okay with it, as long as he wasn't working or anything.

She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Korra immediately spotted her boyfriend in the kitchen, fiddling around with something. Korra quietly came in, shutting the door ever so gently behind her. She tip-toed into the kitchen, all the while admiring the beautifully set table in the dining room; Mako was really going all out tonight. She really wanted to know what the special occasion was; though she imagined she would know soon enough.

She crept up behind Mako and covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who." Korra said, with a wide grin.

"Hmmm, let me see. Bo?" Mako said, already knowing who it was.

"Why would Bolin have a feminine voice?"

"You're right mystery person," The firebender tapped his fingers on the counter. "It can't be Asami. She's out on business and she wouldn't be like this with me. She and I are just friends now. "

"You have one more guess, city boy," Korra said.

"City boy…. Hmm, that sounds awfully familiar," Mako said. "My girlfriend sometimes calls me that."

Mako turned around and smiled down at her. She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a blue, long sleeved top and blue pants, her usual fur pelt was around her waist. Her long, brown hair was down, instead of the usual ponytail she put it in. He loved it when she let her hair down, "Good-evening, Miss Avatar."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Korra smiled when he pulled away, "Good-evening, Mako." she said. "So, what's cooking?"

"Your favorites, artic hen and seaweed noodles," Mako announced. "Then for dessert fruit tarts."

"Sounds delicious," Korra said. "Let's eat!"

* * *

Mako's meal with a huge success with Korra, she had practically devoured every bit of food. For such a petite woman, she ate enough to fill five men. He didn't mind it though; he considered how Korra ate as a compliment. After the dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned, the couple settled down on the couch, feeding each other a fruit tart that they both shared. Soft, romantic music came from the radio in the room. The lights were all out and candles were lit all around them.

"Mmm! I can't eat another bite!" Korra said, patting her stomach.

Mako sat the empty plate on the table in front of him, "Did you enjoy dinner and dessert?"

"Of course, you are an excellent cook! I wish I knew how to cook like you."

"Maybe I'll teach you a few recipes."

"That would be nice; I would like to cook for you sometime, Mako." Korra said, with a smile, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That would be nice," Mako chuckled.

"So, you didn't tell me, why is tonight a special occasion?"

Mako smiled, he hadn't told her had he? He stood to up, "I'll be right back."

"Oh, um, okay," Korra replied, with a nod.

Mako left the room and into his bedroom, finding the fairly large, light blue box sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up and took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for all day. He hid the box behind his back and started back into the living room; Korra looked up at him and smiled. Mako looked at her, and felt his heart beating a little quicker. He was becoming nervous! Why was he becoming nervous like this all of a sudden? He shook his head; this was no time to be nervous. Korra gave him a confused looked, "Everything okay, Mako?"

"Um, yeah, good, great," he said, starting towards her, his hands trembling behind him.

Mako sat back on the couch beside Korra, still hiding the box behind him. Korra tried to peek around him, "Whatcha' got there?" she asked.

The firebender was at a loss for words, Come on Mako! Mako thought to himself. You've been waiting for this night for weeks! This is no time to be freezing up!

Mako took the box from behind his back, opened it up, closed his eyes, and blurted out, "Look, I really like you and I really think we were meant for each other!"

Oh Spirits, what did he just say? He totally screwed this whole thing up! He screwed it up so bad, Korra wasn't even responding. She was probably looking at him as if he were some kind of idiot. Mako slowly opened his eyes and look at his girlfriend. Korra was crying. He opened his eyes all the way and blinked once.

"Korra?" he said gently.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes Mako, I really do think we are meant for each other…"

"Does that mean you'll marry me….?"

"Yes, you dork!" Korra exclaimed, nodding.

Mako smiled widely, and took the necklace out of the box. Korra turned around, so her new fiancé could put the beautiful necklace on her. It was almost as beautiful as Katara's necklace. It had a dark blue strap; the pendant was light blue with golden waves carved within it.

Once the necklace was around her neck, Korra turned back around and threw her arms around Mako. He hugged her tightly, "I was a little worried you'd say, 'no'." Mako confessed.

"Why would I say no? I love you, Mako!"

Mako smiled, holding his future wife tightly in his arms, "I love you too, Korra."

Korra parted from him and pressed her lips against his softly, the firebender had no problems returning the Avatar's sweet, soft kiss.


	8. Who You Are

Prompt: Korra returns to Republic City after getting her Avatar Game back. But, she doesn't remember who she is exactly. (Book Two: After Episode 6 and 7)

* * *

This was all too much for him to take; everything. He was back at Tenzin's house, inside were Tenzin and his family, Bolin, Asami, and Korra's parents. They were all talking to her, reminding her of who each of them were to her. She had returned to Republic City only two days ago, they were all relieved to see that she was alive and well. Especially Mako, he once again lost it knowing Korra was gone. He lost even more than last time; Korra was announced dead this time around after all.

Mako was more than glad to see her alive, but when he embraced her, she didn't embrace him back. He figured it was probably because of what happened between them last time they saw each other. He let go to apologize to her but, ended up cutting his long apology short in saying, _"I'm sorry, who are you?"_

They all later found out by Firebenders that cared for her that Korra had lost her memory. They didn't know if she would regain it back, so they sent her back to Republic City so she could re-meet them.

He couldn't stand it; he couldn't take in the fact that Korra- that Korra no longer knew him. He heard too much when Bolin began talking to her; she seemed to be recognizing who he was immediately. They were talking as if she had never forgotten Bolin; Mako felt jealous of that and didn't want to hear any more of the conversation. He went outside to cool down and for some time alone. He didn't want to concern anyone with how he was feeling; this was about helping Korra, not helping him.

He leaned his elbows back on the top step of the steps leading into the house, looking up at the night sky. It was cloudy, faint lightning flashed in the sky as low rumble of thunder rolled. Mako remained seated and continued to watch the sky forming the storm. A storm…. That's what it felt like was happening inside of him. He slid his hand inside of his shirt, and took out the picture that lay on his heart. He looked at it intently; he remembered this moment so clearly. It was the end of the Water Tribe festival, and Korra wanted a picture to remember it by, she led them over to these Eskimo cutouts to stick their faces into. He thought it was just going to be a normal picture, but then again, 'normal' wasn't a part of Korra's vocabulary. He remembered how she had told him to be the woman in the picture, and she would be the man. He refused at first but then she gave him that cute pouting look, he couldn't say no.

Mako sighed gently, continuing to stare at the picture, they were so happy there, now everything was sad and miserable. Thunder rolled louder overhead and lightning flashed brighter in the sky. He stood up heading for the boy's corridors where he was going to stay the night. He went up the steps, put the picture back in place inside his shirt, and started to walk towards the area, but was then halted by Korra's voice, "And who are you to me?" she asked.

The firebender turned his body slightly, his eyes hitting Korra. Korra stared at him; her light blue eyes were filled with desperation. She repeated the question, "Who are you to me? You are the only one that I don't know anything about."

Mako's chest tightened hearing her words; who was he to her and he was the only one that she didn't know about. He titled his head up slightly, and closed his eyes. He felt a lump form in his throat, she wanted to know who he was, he would tell her. He opened his eyes, "My name is Mako. We were-" he trailed off.

"Mako…. Bolin told me a little about you," she began. "We were what? Was I like a sister to you? Or your best friend…?"

He felt his heart throb in pain; she really had no idea did she? Was this all punishment for the day when he was claiming he was just, "close friends with the Avatar"? He looked down, remaining silent, thunder rolled again. Korra sighed, "You seem to be avoiding me. I see we weren't very close. You must have hated me?"

Mako turned sharply and stared at her; a bit of hurt was in his eyes. He couldn't believe she said that, though Korra drove him crazy, he could _never _hate her, "No, I don't hate you! It's actually the very opposite." Mako said. "I'm-I'm in love with you, Korra."

"I was so sure you and um- oh! What was her name again?"

"Asami, no, no we aren't dating, not anymore I mean."

"Right, Asami! So, you were dating? What happened to you guys? When did start falling in love with me?" Korra asked, approaching him.

The firebender closed his eyes, his head fell downward, "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I want to, I really want to, Mako," Korra began. "But…"

"I understand." Lightning flashed in the sky, and then rain began to pour. It beat down on the roof they were under; he gently took her hand and led her back into the house, "Let's talk inside."

Korra went in first, followed by Mako shutting the front door behind him. He let go of her hand and sat down on the red cushioned, indoor bench that sat at the front door. Korra took a seat beside him and looked at him, Mako took in deep breath, "So, I guess I should tell you what happened between Asami and I, huh?"

Korra nodded, "That would be a good start."

"It started when a man named, Tarrlok, kidnapped you," he began, beginning to recall the unfond memory in his head. "I was losing it; we all looked for you, searching everywhere possible. But, we couldn't find you. I needed to find you- I couldn't lose you."

"So, I'm guessing that's when you realized you were in love with me?" Korra asked.

He nodded; Korra pursed her lips, "Then what?"

"Bolin told Asami that you and I kissed," Mako paused, clearing his throat. "You know, while Asami and I were dating."

"We did what?! That's horrible! How could we do something like that?" Korra exclaimed abruptly. "That's just horrible!"

"Well, you actually kissed me first," Mako looked over her; Korra was looking down at her boots, blushing now. "Wh-why are you blushing?"

"If I kissed you and you were in a relationship, I must- I must have really liked you, huh?"

"Yeah, you were actually in love with me."

Korra looked at him, scooting a little closer to him. Mako felt her lean against him gently, laying her head on his shoulder, what was this all of the sudden?

"Tell me more about our relationship Mako." Korra said, gently touching his hand.

Mako's heart felt like it was bleeding, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"I want to know everything."

Mako closed his eyes and nodded, though this hurt him deeply, he was going to tell her everything. Every date, every story, every detail there was to their relationship. He would do whatever it took to help her get her memory back.


	9. You're The One I Love

Prompt: Korra returns Republic City with no memory and assumes Asami and Mako are a couple. But the upset Mako, just doesn't know how to tell her that he loves her.

* * *

Korra sat alone; her heart felt like it had been broken in a million pieces. She had returned to Republic City a few days ago and was becoming reacquainted with the people she once knew. Then she met Mako, a very handsome firebender. He was tall, had dark hair, and amazing golden eyes. Instantly she had fell for him, but it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. He avoided her any time she was around him.

Today she discovered why. He already had a girlfriend, her name was Asami. She wouldn't blame him for going out with someone like her. She was beautiful, polite, a real girly girl, unlike herself. Mako would never like someone like her, a regular tomboy. Korra sighed, she would just have to let it go, tears filled her eyes, just let him go.

"Korra?" said a voice behind her.

Korra quickly wiped her tears away and looked back. Mako was standing there behind her, hands in his pockets, a serious expression on his face. She sniffled a bit, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he answered.

"Oh so now you wanna talk? Well, I don't feel like talking to you, Mako." Korra turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Mako walked after her and gently grabbed her wrist, "Korra, I really need to talk to you, don't just walk away."

"Why would you want to talk to me? You have Asami to talk to." Korra said, pulling away from his grip.

"But, I don't need to talk to her," Mako said, turning her around.

"Don't touch me!"

Mako gave Korra a confused look, taking his hands off of her shoulders, "Don't you have your girlfriend to be with?" Korra asked, tearfully.

"I'm looking at her right now," Mako said, gently. "But, she doesn't want to be with me."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Korra asked a confused look now on her face.

"Korra, you're my girlfriend. You just don't remember you were."

"I was? But, I thought that-that Asami was your girlfriend."

"She was, a long time ago." Mako told her.

Korra stood there feeling very embarrassed, Mako took a step closer to her, wiping her tears away. She couldn't believe that she was actually Mako's girlfriend. She thought for sure that Asami had that title. Korra looked downward, "But you were spending so much time with her and you were avoiding me."

"I've been helping her out with some stuff. That's all." Mako sighed, "And I-I have been avoiding you because I was really upset about this whole thing, you forgetting everyone and-and me. It was a little too much for me to take in all at once."

"I see…. So I've just been causing you pain?" Korra asked, looking up at him a bit.

"Korra," Mako said, gently touching her cheek. "I was sad for a little bit, but now I realize I can't just avoid you. I have to be around you for you to remember me."

Korra stared into Mako's eyes, "I want to remember you too. I really do like you, Mako."

Mako smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek, "We'll get your memory back together, okay?"

"Okay." Korra said, with a nod.


	10. Your Words

Prompt: Mako says something that makes Korra remember him. (Book 2: After Episode 6)

* * *

Korra listened intently to the firebender who spoke to her. She listened to him telling her about all the great times they shared. They seemed to have had a wonderful relationship, but sadly, even though he was telling her these things, nothing was coming back to her.

_"Do you remember this time?" he asks her, showing her a picture of himself and her._

Korra stares at the photo for a few moments, it was a very cute picture of them. It looked like they were at some kind of festival, they were standing behind Eskimo cutouts, their faces peeking out of the holes. She was the man and Mako was the woman. She laughs. Mako smiles at her, in hopes that she has remembered this moment.

_"So, do you remember this?"_

Korra's laughter dies down, she looks at him and shakes her head, _"I'm sorry," she says. "I don't remember this either…. But the picture is really cute."_

Mako places the picture back in his shirt, and smiles at her a bit.

_"It's okay, you'll remember soon. I'm sure of it," Mako says to her. "I'm not giving up."_

_"Isn't this painful to you, Mako?" Korra asks, looking downward. _

_"It is," he admits, touching her hand. "But, I'm still not going to give up and do you know why?" _

Korra looks at the firebender again, a light blush now on her cheeks. She shook her head, unable to answer why he wasn't going to give up on her. Mako places his free hand on her cheek and answers gently,

_"It's because… I love you Korra." _

The words rang through her head over and over about them triggered something off in her mind. Korra stares at Mako, now recalling the time he confessed to her. It was after they had defeated Amon, she had lost her bending and she had reached her lowest point.

She touches his hand on her cheek, and closes her eyes. Korra begins to remember all the moments that they shared, all the things they had been through… She opens her eyes and stares into Mako's golden ones. Korra smiles at him, _"I love you too." _

Mako looks at her in surprise, but suddenly realizes Korra remembers him. His words must have done something to have caused her to remember him. He smiles warmly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Mako embraces her, and she, with no hesitation, embraces him tightly back.

_"I missed you Korra." _

_"I missed you too, cool guy…." _


	11. When I See You

Prompt: Korra sees Mako and all of her memories come flooding back...

* * *

She had lost her memory, she could remember little to nothing. All she knew was that her name was Korra, she was the Avatar, and she lived in the Southern Water Tribe. She was back in an unknown place, called Republic City. She was told to come back here, to see if anything seemed any familiar to her. Korra looked around her surroundings; so far nothing looked familiar to her. She didn't know much about this place except that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko founded it. Korra still wasn't too clear on who those people were, but they were pretty important it seemed. Well, that didn't matter at the moment; she didn't even know where she was even going in this city. She didn't know where anything was or anybody that was here

The city was very large that was for sure, there were many shops and homes that filled the block. People were living their everyday lives, driving, shopping, working, and the like. It must have been nice to know what you were doing and who you were. Korra desperately wanted to remember who she was and what her life was like. She sighed, and took a seat on a nearby bench just watching the cars on the street go by. Once the road was clear, she saw a police officer across the way, writing up a ticket for a car that was parked illegally, she guessed. She watched the officer intently, for some reason he seemed, familiar to her. Korra actually had the feeling that she may know him in some way.

She stood up, getting ready to go over to the officer, and then quickly sat down. But, then again what if she didn't know him? What if she just felt like she knew him because she was desperate to find someone she did know? She placed her face in her hands; she felt like crying, why couldn't she just remember her life? She was tired of not knowing who she was.

"Korra?" said a voice in front of her.

Korra looked up and removed her hands from her face; it was the officer she was just watching. The officer's golden eyes were wide with shock, his jaw was slightly dropped; she gave the officer a confused look, he obviously seemed to know her because he knew her name. But then again, she was the Avatar; wouldn't everyone know her name though? She stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the young officer.

"Oh Spirits, it is you!" he exclaimed, sweeping her up into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you! Are you alright?"

"Do all people hug the Avatar like this?" she questioned. "Or do you know me personally?"

The officer let her go and gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? Of course you know me personally. It's me Korra."

"Of course, it-it's you, that officer I know!" Korra looked at him awhile, again she got the vibe that she knew him. But no names were coming to her.

"Why are you acting this way? Are you still upset with me?" he questioned. "Listen, I'm- I'm sorry for all that happened that day. I never wanted to hurt you, Korra. Can you ever forgive me?"

Korra looked down, okay she apparently knew an officer that she was upset with. Maybe something would click if she put those two clues together. She looked back up at him and stared into his face, "I know I should probably know who you are, but I'm sorry, I don't. I-" she trailed off. "I lost my memory and I don't know how I did."

The young man's eyes lowered, she saw a lump form in his throat, "We all thought you were dead," he choked out. "Y-you were attacked by a spirit, your cousins witnessed the attack. I didn't believe it though; I believed you were still out there! I knew you were!"

He placed his hands on her face gently, Korra could feel them trembling on her face. The young man took a step closer to her; she could feel her heart beating rapidly and her cheeks heating up. She looked into his tired golden eyes, tears were now welled up in them; he looked into her blue ones, this guy made her feel funny inside.

The young man licked his lips a bit, and leaned forward, "Please remember me Korra, please remember me!" he whispered in desperation, before pressing his lips right up against her's.

Korra's eyes widen, everything came rushing back to her; everything. She remembered her mother, Senna and her father, Tonraq; she was discovered to be the Avatar at a very young age. She remembered Katara, Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. She remembered how Tenzin was her Airbending teacher for a while, until she decided to send him away. She remembered how she had first met Bolin at the pro-bending arena and how they were close friends. She remembered Asami, and how she at first jealous of her, but then later became another good friend to Korra. She recalled what happened in Republic City a half a year ago and what was currently going on now with her tribe.

Korra then remembered the man that was standing in front of her, one of the most important people in her life, Mako. Korra closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. She could feel people around them watching them, whispering about them. But she didn't care. Mako pulled away and looked at her, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Korra opened her eyes half way, "I'm sorry, Mako." she whispered, brushing away his tears. "I'm sorry for everything…"

"Does that me… you remember me?" Mako asked slowly.

"Yes, I remember you and everything now," Korra stated. "Thank you for helping me remember, Mako."

Mako embraced her, "Welcome back, Avatar Korra…"


	12. Arrest Me, Officer

Prompt: Korra, who still doesn't remember anything, spots officer Mako. Instantly she is attracted to him and begins hitting on him.

* * *

She had lost her memory, she could remember little to nothing. All she knew was that her name was Korra, she was the Avatar, and she lived in the Southern Water Tribe. She was back in an unknown place, called Republic City. She was told to come back here, to see if anything seemed any familiar to her. Korra looked around her surroundings; so far nothing looked familiar to her. She didn't know much about this place except that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko founded it. Korra still wasn't too clear on who those people were, but they were pretty important it seemed. Well, that didn't matter at the moment; she didn't even know where she was even going in this city. She didn't know where anything was or anybody that was here

The city was very large that was for sure, there were many shops and homes that filled the block. People were living their everyday lives, driving, shopping, working, and the like. It must have been nice to know what you were doing and who you were. She sighed, and took a seat on a nearby bench just watching the cars on the street go by. Once the road was clear, she saw a police officer across the way, writing up a ticket for a car that was parked illegally, she guessed. She couldn't help stare at him, he sure was attractive. He was fairly tall, his hair was dark and spiked up in the front, and his were a beautiful gold. Then how he looked in the uniform…. She was always a sucker for a man in uniform.

Korra smirked and stood to her feet. She slowly sauntered over to the police officer, her hips swaying a bit, "Excuse me, officer?" she said to him.

The spikey haired officer looked over at her, "K-Korra?" he stammered. "You're alive!"

"So I see you've heard of me," Korra said, leaning up against the car he just put a ticket on. "And yes, I am very much alive."

"Uh, yeah, I've heard of you." the officer said, looking at her a bit confused.

Korra smiled, and approached the officer. She gently placed her hands on his chest, moving them across it, how well built he was. Her hands moved down to his abdomen, feeling his chiseled abs through his uniform. She smiled up at him, "You're pretty well built, do you work out often?"

"K-Korra, what are you doing?"

"Is it against the law to hit on a cop?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. "If it is, I wouldn't mind if _you _arrested me."

"Have you been drinking or something?" the officer retorted, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Nothing like that cool guy, I'm just really, _really _attracted to you." Korra smiled. "I know you have to be a firebender, because you are smoking."

"Wh-where did you hear that cheesy pick up line from?!" he exclaimed.

Korra laughed and winked, "I know it was a bit cheesy, but it's true, hot shot. So are you going to tell me your name or are you going to make pry it out of you?"


	13. Kisses

Prompt: Mako describes the difference of Korra's kisses from Asami's surprise kiss. (Book 2: After Episode 5 or 6)

* * *

He touched his lips gently, Asami, his ex girlfriend only moments ago kissed him. It was sudden and unexpected; it definitely caught him off guard. He didn't pull away or even kiss back, he just stood there in utter shock. Mako pressed his lips together, her kiss definitely didn't have the effect it had on him before. When he first dating Asami, he thought she gave the sweetest, most tender kisses on the entire planet. But then, Korra kissed him.

Korra, her kisses were warm, passionate, deep, and it made his heart race. He closed his eyes, bringing his fingers to his lips again. That's not what Asami's kiss felt like, it was warm and it was soft, but it didn't make his heart swell like Korra's did. He sighed gently, remembering all the times that they kissed. Every time they would kiss, unless if he were sitting, Korra would get on her tip toes to reach him. Then she place her hands on the back of his neck and rub it gently, he _loved _when she rubbed his neck. She would be flirtatious, whispering sweet things to him, before she would finally go in for the kiss.

It would be soft and slow at first, then she would take it a little deeper, and he would follow suit. She would even get a moan out of him every now and then, anytime she did she would smirk and say,_ "Looks like someone was really into that kiss." _She always found making him moan was a great accomplishment.

He sighed opening his eyes, taking his fingers off of his lips. How he longed for her kiss right now…


	14. Not Now

Prompt: Mako and Korra both know deep down that they are going to get back together eventually. Now's just not the right time.

* * *

"I'm sorry," he says gently. "I'm sorry for everything."

Mako looks at his ex-girlfriend waiting for her to say something to him, anything. Her blue eyes meet his, staring into them for a moment; she's unsure of what to say to him. Korra holds one of her arms and closes her eyes, her head fell downward a bit. She loves him, and she knows she does. He loves her, she knows he does, but… she felt like something needed to change.

"Korra…?"

Korra opens her eyes once again; she stares at his face and sighs gently. There's so much she wants to say, but just can't seem to find the right words. She didn't want to be without him, but there was just so much going on. She had responsibilities and so did he. There was so much she needed to fix about herself and so much she needed to concentrate on. Mako was kind of right to break up with her, there wasn't very much room for their relationship.

Mako presses his lips together, hoping Korra will say something soon. He knows when she's quiet like this, she's thinking of what she wants to say. If she were thinking that hard on it then she wasn't sure if she was going to accept his apology. A lump formed into his throat, the thought of losing her, it was almost unbearable.

"Korra, listen, I-"Mako begins, before being cut off short.

"Mako," Korra says gently. "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for everything and I accept your apology."

A smile spreads across his face as he wraps arms around the Avatar. He's relieved to hear her reply, he waits to hug him back, but she doesn't. His smile fades and pulls away from her, "You know, normally when you hug someone, they hug that person back."

"I wasn't finished yet," Korra's eyes meet his once again. Mako steps back, seeing the sadness in her eyes. His lips curve into a frown, something now feels off. Korra takes a deep breath and finally says,

"Mako, I'm sorry and I accept your apology," she pauses. She knows this is the right thing to do, it would only be temporary. It wouldn't be forever. Korra takes another deep breath, "But, we need to focus on ourselves right now."

"So are you- are you saying we shouldn't get back together right now?" he asks gently.

Korra nods, her eyes leaving his. Mako closes his eyes and presses his lips together, though it pained him, he knew she was right. He swallowed hard, "Even if we are taking a short break…. That won't stop me from loving you." Mako says. "I'm still in love with you, Korra. No one will take your place."

"I love you too, Mako…" Korra replies, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding."

She approaches him and gently kisses his cheek, before turning and walking away from the firebender. Mako opens his eyes, he could feel his heart clenching in pain. This was for the best, he knew that. He also knew when they would get back together they would be a stronger than ever.


	15. I Told You to Be Careful!

Prompt: Korra gets hurt during pro-bending training. (Man I miss pro-bending.)

* * *

"I told you to be more careful," he stated firmly.

"Ow! Don't touch it! It hurts!" Korra shouted.

Mako looked up from his girlfriend's swollen ankle and up at her. She had overdone it training once again, after he told not to over exert herself. She may have been the Avatar but she wasn't immortal. She would still bleed if she got cut and her bones still broke. Sometimes he wondered if she remembered that she was could still get hurt. He sighed, and stood up, folding his arms, "Korra, your ankle could be broken. How am I supposed to see if it is or not if you don't let me touch it?"

"I don't care if it's broken!" she exclaimed. "Just don't touch it! It hurts!"

"Korra, stop being so immature," Mako said, kneeling down. "Now let me check this out!"

"No!' Korra kicked her boyfriend in the stomach accidently with her other foot; Mako groaned bending over, holding his stomach. Korra gasped, she hadn't meant to hurt him like that. The firebender continued to groan in pain, clenching his stomach tighter. Korra didn't know what to do; she was hurt now he was hurt too. She couldn't go and get help!

"Mako, Mako are you okay?" she asked, in concern.

Mako looked up at her, and shook his head, scooting closer to her, "You need to-you need to…"

"What do I need to do? Do you need to me to heal you?" Korra asked, bending some water over from a nearby pail.

Mako straighten up, Korra gasped dropping the water on the floor, "You're not hurt!"

"No, no, no I am…" Mako said, leaning forward. "But, I just don't need that kind of healing."

Mako's lips hovered over Korra's, his golden eyes piercing Korra's blue ones. Korra blushed lightly, what was with him all of a sudden? Not that she minded or anything. Mako brushed his lips against hers, kissing the corner of her mouth. Korra slightly tilted her head, trying to get their lips to touch, but before she could, Mako moved his head to her shoulder, gently kissed it. A small moan escaped her lips; Mako smiled and looked at her, "Do you like that, sweetie?"

He knows her weaknesses, of course she liked it! She loved when he kissed her shoulder. He kissed it again and again, moving his hands on the small of her back, earning another moan out of Korra. Mako slowly kissed up to her neck, planting gentle kisses on it as he moved his hands to her hips. He heard her moan out his name, Mako smirked and began kissing up and down the side of her neck. Korra grabbed a fist full of his dark locks in her hands; her mouth fell open a bit as a deep blush spread across her tanned face.

Mako broke away from her neck, moving down to her collar bone, his hands slowly slid down to her outer thighs, rubbing them deeply. Korra gently bit her lip and closed her eyes; she loved when he kissed there, even more so than her shoulder. Mako knew how to make her feel good. He gently licked across her collar bone, gently nipping at, as one of his hands rubbed her right leg.

"Korra…" he whispered.

"Hmmm?" she hummed.

"Korra…." Mako whispered again.

Mako looked up at Korra, slowly sliding his hands down to her ankle and quickly, but gently moved it. Korra's eyes shot open as she cried out in pain, she looked down at him, "Yo-you did this to distract me?!"

"Yes, I knew if I did this I would be able to check If your ankle is broken or not," Mako said, sitting upward. "Good news is, it's not broken."

Korra gave him a pout look; he raised a brow, "Are you mad at me because I tricked you?"

"No, I'm upset that this moment didn't continue."

Mako smirked a bit, scooping Korra up in his arms, "Maybe if you are good at the doctor, I'll continue from where I left off…"


	16. Nightly Talks

Prompt: Mako talks to Korra's baby bump when he thinks she's asleep...

* * *

Mako couldn't sleep, he was too anxious to. Korra was only days away from giving birth to their first son or daughter. He turned on his side and stared at his lovely wife, sleeping soundly. They had gone through the longest nine months together, the mood swings, the morning sickness, and the weird food cravings. But, Mako knew in the end it would all be worth it.

Every day he wondered what his child would be, a firebender or a waterbender. They could be a non-bender too, which he wouldn't mind, but he really wanted their child to be a firebender. Every day he wondered what gender his child would be. Korra didn't want to know, she wanted to keep it a surprise for when she had he or she.

He smiled looked down to Korra's stomach, he remembered when he first found out Korra was pregnant; he was at police station, looking through papers for a case he had been trying to solve for weeks. Suddenly, Korra came in telling him she really needed to talk to him, he was happy to see his wife of course, but he was a little too busy to talk at the time.

_"Sweetie, I'm busy right now," he said. "Can it wait till I get home?"_

_"But, Mako, it's really, really, important." Korra insisted._

_"Is it more important than me cracking this case? I told you there was a big reward for it."_

_Korra nodded, tears brimming her eyes and a warm smile spread across her face. Mako looked at his wife concerned, but also a little puzzled. He was confused on why she was crying and smiling at the same time. He laid the file of papers on his desk, and touched her cheek, "Okay, you've convinced me. What is it?"_

_Korra took Mako's hand off her of her cheek and placed it on her stomach. Mako again looked confused at Korra, unsure of what she was trying to tell him, "Do you have a- stomach ache?"_

_The young woman shook her head and continued to smile at him. Tears were now running down her cheeks. Mako pressed his lips together and thought about it a few moments, and then it hit him. It hit him harder than the time Asami ran him over with her moped years ago. Mako's eyes widen, his hand now trembling on her stomach._

_"Korra, no…" he said, shaking his head. "No!"_

_He felt everyone now staring at him and Korra, but he didn't care, the wonderful news that Korra brought him… Korra shook her head, "Yes, Mako. I'm pregnant."_

_"That means, I'm-I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed._

_Korra laughed, "No kidding!"_

_Mako lifted her up and embraced her tightly, "I'm going to be a father!"_

After that, they told Bolin and Asami, they were pleased to hear that they would an aunt and uncle. Their two children were thrilled to hear they were going to have a new cousin. They told Tenzin and his family, everyone was thrilled. Korra's parents were probably happier than Mako was, if that were even possible. Mako worked harder than ever, earning money for the third member of their little family. He and Korra bought the baby many things in the nine month time period. Mako also took care of Korra; making sure wasn't overexerting herself, (which she often did) and helped her whenever he could.

He placed his hand on Korra's round stomach, and gently stroked it, "Hey little guy," he whispered, then paused. "Or girl, you're going to be coming out pretty soon."

Mako smiled, "Daddy has been waiting for you a long time."

Korra moved a bit, Mako took his hand off his wife's stomach and watched her, hoping he didn't wake her. She turned her head and sighed contently. He sighed with relief, grateful he didn't wake his wife up. He placed his hand back on Korra's stomach.

"I can't wait till you come. I'll teach you all sorts of things," Mako whispered. "Like how to be a detective, how to firebend…"

"Or to waterbend,"Korra added.

"Or to water-"Mako paused, looking up at the brunette. "Korra, when did you wake up?"

"I wasn't really sleeping," Korra laughed, turning her head towards him. "Having a nice conversation with our baby boy or girl?"

Mako chuckled, sitting up on one of his elbows, "Yeah…."

"You talk to him or her a lot."

"Huh?"

"It's pretty cute." Korra closed her eyes, touching Mako's hand that was on her stomach.

The firebender blushed faintly; he couldn't believe that Korra had been actually listening to his little talks had from time to time with the baby. Korra looked over at him and smiled, "You'll be a good daddy, Mako."

Mako grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her stomach, "And you will be an excellent, mama."

"Thank you for thinking so," Korra laughed a bit, sitting up. "Hey, do you think you can make me something to eat? This little cowpig and I are starving."

The firebender got out of bed and smiled, "What would you two like tonight?" he asked.


	17. Babysitting

Prompt: Mako and Korra babysit the Airbabies.

* * *

It'll be fine, she said. It'll be easy, she said. It'll be fun, she said. But, boy was she wrong. It was a nightmare, a complete and total nightmare. Tenzin had asked Korra to babysit the kids while he and Pema celebrated their wedding anniversary. He had asked her the same night that Mako made plans with Korra. He made reservations for two at the nicest, fanciest restaurant in Republic City. After dinner they would walk around the lit up city together, then Mako was going to take her to his apartment for some quiet time together.

But, no, Tenzin just had to have Korra babysit his kids. He hardly got to spend much time with his girlfriend as it was. She was always busy doing the Avatar stuff, and then he was always busy with work. He didn't even want to babysit the kids, he knew how wild and crazy they all were. (All with the exception of Rohan.) But, he just couldn't say, 'no', to his Avatar.

_"Mako, I'm really, really sorry." Korra said, after telling him the news._

_"Do you know how hard it was getting reservations to that restaurant?" Mako asked, rubbing one of his temples with his fingers. "I was looking forward to tonight, Korra."_

_"I was too, you know that," Korra placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. Mako looked down at her. "I'll make it up to you, Mako."_

_"Make it up to me," Mako began. "Just how exactly are you going to make it up to me?"_

_Korra pulled him down by the red scarf that was around his neck. Mako was surprised by this action; she leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "I'll give you one of those deep massages that you like so much… I know how much you like for me to rub your back."_

_The firebender smirked, "Oh, is that all?"_

_The young Avatar tugged on his scarf again, "Maybe, I'll spend the night with you too."_

_"You mean?"_

_"Yes," She said with smile. "I'll be your cuddle bear."_

_Mako grinned. He loved sleeping with her, she was truly the softest being on the planet and he loved to cling to her like she was a stuffed animal. Mako kissed her nose and nodded, "Alright."_

_"Oh and, um, Mako, there is one last thing."_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_Korra smiled at him nervously, gently playing with the ends of his scarf. He raised a brow, confused of her actions. She finally she asked, "Will you help me with the kids?"_

_"What? Korra!"_

Okay, maybe at first he refused, but then after many begs and pleads, and one cute pouting face, he finally agreed to help her. He was now somewhat regretting his decision. He sat in the middle of the room, watching Meelo run around, climbing, or should he say airbending on top of everywhere. He was screaming and hollering. Ikki and Jinora surrounded him, one girl at each said of him, bombarding him with twenty questions a minute.

_"What's it like dating Korra?"_

_"Is fun being a cop?"_

_"Do you guys kiss a lot?"_

_"When are you going to get promoted to detective?"_

_"Are you and Korra gonna get married?"_

_"How much money do you make being a cop?"_

_"How did you know Korra was the one?"_

_"Is being a cop more fun the pro-bending?"_

It went on and on and on and on. He could hardly take it anymore! He felt like he was going go to insane, "Korra! Please tell me the baby is done with his bottle!"

Korra came into the room, with an empty bottle and a proud look on her face, "Rohan is all fed, and is fast asleep."

"Great, now help me out here," Mako said, his words sounding like a lot like a beg.

"Alright, alright cool guy, calm down. The Avatar is here to restore the balance."

She approached Meelo, stopping him right in his tracks. He looked up at her, she down at him. Korra placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head a tad, "Meelo, are you supposed to be running in the house?"

"No, but mommy and daddy aren't here to tell me not to!" Meelo exclaimed.

"No, but Mako and I are," Korra said. "Did Mako ask you to stop?"

"I think so," Meelo looked down, shuffling his feet left to right. "Yes."

"It's time for you to go to bed, Meelo."

"Do I have to?! Jinora gets to stay up later!" Meelo exclaimed.

"That's because she's older, now go." Korra said firmly, pointing to his room. "Or I'm going to tell mommy and daddy how you acted."

"Don't tell mommy and daddy! I'll go to bed!" Meelo turned and ran towards his bedroom. Korra laughed, "Good-night, Meelo."

Mako looked at Korra in surprise, she had a lot more control and authority than he thought she did. She didn't yell, she was calm, cool, and collected. He was actually pretty amazed at that, since she was pretty well-known for her temper. Mako was now curious how she would handle the other two. Korra approached Ikki and knelt down to her level; Ikki stopped talking and looked at Korra.

"Hey Korra, what was yours and Mako's first date like?" She asked. "Was it fun? Romantic?"

"We had dinner at his apartment, it was fun and romantic. That's all you need to know. It's time for bed." Korra stated.

"But-" Ikki began.

"No buts, Ikki. It's time for bed."

"I'll go if you tell me eight things about your and Mako's relationship!" The ten-year-old folded her arms and looked at Korra. She was challenging her; Mako was interested at what Korra would do. He knew how she was when it came to challenges. Korra sighed aloud, "If you go to bed, I'll tell you three."

"Eight."

"Three."

"Eight."

"Two."

"Okay, fine, three," Ikki said, standing up and heading for her room. "Wait, just one more question?"

"Good-night Ikki," Korra said, looking back at her.

Ikki sighed and turned, "Good-night."

Two down, and now one to go. Mako was now extremely impressed by Korra and how she was handling things. He was starting the wonder if this was the same girl he went out with. Korra approached Jinora, "You can stay up."

"I know," Jinora said, not moving from her place on the floor. "I don't go to bed till ten."

"I hope you don't mind Mako and I kissing though. We do tend to really get into our make-out sessions…" Korra said, with a bit of a smirk.

"Gross! That was way too much information!" Jinora stood up and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I'm out of here."

"Good-night, Jinora,"

Mako stood up and looked at Korra in shock. She had singlehandedly sent all the kids to their rooms to bed, without screaming, without shouting, without losing her cool. He was shocked and a bit speechless; Korra never could cease to amaze him. Korra sighed and plopped down on the couch, "Well, that was easy."

"How did you do that?"

"Hmm, do what?" Korra asked.

"You got the kids under control without losing control!" Mako said, sitting next to her. "How'd you do it?"

"I had a lot of practice at this. I lost control the first few times I babysat Tenzin's kids."

"I never would have guessed," Mako pressed his lips together and looked over at her, "You're going to make a great mother one day, Korra."

Korra blushed lightly, "Y-you think?" she asked. "Why do you say that?"

"You handled all the kids very well, I was very impressed," Mako said. "But, it makes me wonder what kind of father I'll be. I couldn't even handle it all."

"Mako, our kids will be different," Korra said, looking at him. "Plus, just look at how Bolin turned out. You practically raised him yourself."

Mako tilted his head upward a bit and chuckled, "Yeah, he turned out alright."

Korra was right; things would be a lot different with their kids in the future. He did have a lot of time to practice taking care of children. He was positive he and Korra weren't going to have kids right away, after they got married. He smiled and looked over at Korra, "Thank you-" he paused, seeing his girlfriend had fallen asleep beside him. Mako sighed contently, and leaned his head on top of her's, touching her hand gently. He was sure he would be a great father someday, especially with Korra by his side helping him along.


	18. Why?

Prompt: Mako cant handle it any longer, goes to air temple island and without any comment just grabs her face and kisses her hard. She's shocked but likes it.

* * *

He rubbed his chin as he shuffled through his notes again, this case was taking him forever to solve it seemed. Everything was right there in front of him, yet he couldn't seem to figure out who was behind the robbery of Cabbage Corp. Fifty thousand yuan and four carts of cabbages, stolen. The money, Mako could understand why they took it, but why they took cabbages baffled him, "Seriously, why did they take cabbages? Cabbage is gross. Well, maybe they don't think so," he paused. "Why am I even pondering on something so insignificant? Like if they like or dislike cabbages is going to solve the case."

The firebender slapped his forehead, "And I'm doing it again, talking to myself!" he grumbled. "Stop talking to yourself Mako! Focus! You have tons of work to do!"

Bolin, Asami, himself, and the Avatar had just gotten back from Ba Sing Se. Bringing together Airbenders from around the world to rebuild the Airbenders population, meeting the family he didn't even know about for the first time, and once again saving the world.

But, all of that was behind him. He was back in Republic City now, where he had a job he had to focus on.

"Hey, Mako," a familiar voice and presence came to his desk. "Everyone has gone home, maybe you should get going too."

Mako looked up and saw his boss, Lin Beifong, standing there. He paused for a brief moment, thinking about her suggestion. 'Get going'? Where was he going to go? His home had been invaded by vines and he couldn't even get in. The only other place he could go to is the Air Temple and… she was there. The young woman he was still in love with, the one he really didn't need to be associated with at the moment.

He sighed, "Until my apartment goes back to normal, I have no other place to go."

"What about staying with-"

Mako cut her off, "I don't think that's a good idea, Chief."

"You really want to continue to stay here? Aren't you worried about your brother?" she questioned.

"I call him every other day, he's fine. I don't have to be worried. Plus I was with him a few weeks…." Mako said, looking back down at his paperwork. "Anyway, you're right it's getting late. I'll get a bite to eat, look over some more paperwork…"

"Get some sleep?" she added. "You're looking pretty bad, kid. When's the last time you even went to sleep?"

"Um, I slept a few hours last night. Don't worry about me, ma'am. I'll be fine."

He could feel Beifong staring at him, he waited for her to speak again. She didn't, instead, she turned and headed towards the door. Before she went out, he heard her mutter, "Nothing but a love sick kid.". Mako looked up when he heard her words, 'nothing but a love sick kid.' No words rang truer about him, he hated that he was like this, he didn't want to be like this, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with Korra still, he didn't want everything to end.

Mako's eyes lowered, tightening one of his fist, "I'm so pathetic…." he muttered to himself. "While Korra has moved on and is moving forward, here I am, standing in the past, looking over my shoulder…."

* * *

He sat there staring at the notes he had written. He couldn't even get through the first sentence, he had been reading the same three words over and over again for the past thirty minutes. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, 3:30AM. Mako stood to his feet, placed his notes in a folder, and rolled his desk chair to the side, "Guess I'll try to get some sleep…"

Opening his bottom drawer of his desk, he pulled out his pillow and placed it under his desk. He unrolled his sleeping bag and laid on top of it, too weak to even get in it. Mako closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead; it had been like this for several weeks now. Since he and Korra had broken up, he had been working more than usual to keep his mind off of her and their past relationship. The results varied day to day, sometimes he ended up thinking about her a lot during the day. Others he had been so busy he didn't think about her once…. okay, maybe at least once.

Since he had went on that journey with Korra… it had gotten even worse.

Today, was the worst out of all of them. He couldn't stop thinking about her, every minute he was thinking of her. The firebender looked up at the bottom of his desk, a slight pain ran through his heart. Why did he do this to himself? He should have just put that picture away, but instead he had taped it to the bottom of his desk.

Mako stared at Korra, she looked so happy there. They both did, "I don't get it, Korra," he said gently. "If you still love me… why didn't we try…?"

He just didn't understand it. Why had they broken up? Why couldn't they have just worked it out and continued to stay together?

_"I think we both know, us, it doesn't work."_

"No, that's not true. It was just one stupid fight."

_"It's over, for real this time…_"

"It didn't have to be that way." His eyes lowered. "Why didn't I try to convince her that we could work out?"

_"It's over… it's over… it's over… for real this time…"_

Mako covered his eyes with the back of his hand. Korra's words continuously rang in his head without seize; her words tore him and tormented him. He gripped his shirt as he felt a sharp pain strike his heart, "Korra… Korra…." Mako whispered. "Korra, why?

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even think once about what he was doing. All he did know is that when he woke up, he threw on his clothes, got in a boat, and was now on his way to the Air Temple Island. He didn't even think about what Beifong would do to him for just skipping over morning patrol.

He knew that she would be up training, a couple months after they started dating, Korra had gotten into a new habit of training in the morning.

What am I doing? He thought as he slowly approached the small dock, to the island. I… shouldn't be here… yet….

Yet here he was. He turned off the boat, and stepped out of it. His legs seemed to automatically carry him to where she was. Within moments, he saw her in his view. Normally, he would hesitate approaching her, but this time was different. He moved towards her without any hesitation in his steps.

Mako was absolutely mesmerized by her. From the way her body seemed to just flow with every move she made. To the way her hair swayed gently by the breeze she was creating. To how the sweat glistened off her mocha skin from the sun.

Mako licked his lips slightly, saying her name inaudible for her to hear. But, it was as if she did. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. A smile spread across her lips, "Mako, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked, approaching him, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you work today?"

He said nothing and stopped in front of her, his eyes locked onto her face. Korra slightly tilted her head, "You okay? You don't look too good. It's as if you haven't slept in days or something."

Mako stepped forward, gently grabbed her face, "I have," he started. "You to blame for what I look like…"

"Me? Wh-what are you trying to sa-?!" Korra started to shout.

Mako pressed his lips against her's, silencing her. Korra's eyes widen with surprise in response. This was all so sudden and unexpected. She began to slowly close her eyes. His kiss, she hadn't felt it in little over a month. It was still as soft, as gentle, and as warm as she remembered.

But then, she remembered something else; they had broken up. She and Mako weren't together anymore. They shouldn't be doing this, they shouldn't be kissing! She quickly pulled away, pressing her hands against his chest, "Mako, what are you doing? We aren't together any-!"

"Quiet," the firebender shushed her, pushing her into a wall of a nearby building. "Do you have to be so loud?"

He repressed his lips to her's, taking her hands and pressing them against the wall. Korra pulled away again, "Mako, please stop this. You know we don't… we can't…."

"Why?" Mako whispered, softly gripping her wrist. "Why can't we, Kor?"

"Because we- " Korra was cut off by Mako kissing her again.

He kissed her lips over and over. Again and again, holding each kiss longer than the last, "Why?" he whispered between kisses. "Why?"

Korra was unable to answer him. She melted into each kiss he gave her. Her fingers began to slowly intertwine with his. Mako stepped closer to her, their bodies now no longer apart. His lips left her's, he began to kiss all over her slightly sweaty face, "I miss you so much," Mako opening his eyes half way. "I can't stop thinking about you, Korra."

"I-I miss you too…" Korra said, panting softly from the previous heated kisses she received.

"How much?" Mako whispered, kissing along her jawline. "Tell me."

Korra moaned a little, "Mako…."

The firebender gently squeezed her hands, Korra in return tightened the grip of his hands. From her jawline he kissed her ear, "How much did you miss me, sweetie?" he asked again.

Korra's heart began to flutter, he hadn't called her that in awhile now. He had been addressing her as Avatar Korra or the Avatar. She hated it, "I miss you a lot." she finally confessed. "More than you can possibly imagine."

Mako smiled gently at her reply, "Korra, I…"

"But, Mako… Like I've said before, no matter how we feel now or how we feel towards each other. You know that we don't work."

His smile quickly faded, as he let go of her hands, "I don't get it." he stated.

"What?" Korra questioned.

"If we're in love. If we love each other, why don't we work? Why can't we work?"

Korra was silent, Mako frowned, "Do you even have a reason why we don't and can't work? Do you just not want to be with me?"

"No! That's not it at all! It's just," Korra looked down. "We argue all the time about the most stupid things. And we hurt each other…"

"All couples argue and they sometimes hurt each other, that can't be helped." Mako turned away from her. "But, if you really feel that way…"

"Mako…"

"Listen, just forget it. Forget I was even here, I don't know why I even came here." Mako gently bit his lip, as a familiar pain ran through his heart. "As you were… Avatar Korra."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Can't we… Talk about this?" Korra asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Mako replied.

"Can't- Can't we be friends? Is that something we aren't- we aren't even capable of being?" She could barely get the words out.

Mako closed his eyes, "I don't think you understand. I-I can't just be friends with you. My feelings for you are too strong. When I told you I loved you and I'd always love you… I meant it."

Korra was silent for a moment, then spoke, "Oh, I see," she said, her voice cracking a little. "Then… we'll just continue to be like we are? Awkward and distant?"

"I guess that's how it is going to be."

He heard her now sobbing softly, he opened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Korra, "Well then, you jerkbender, go away and lick your wounds! Go pout some more, go think about _yourself_ and _your_ feelings alone under your desk!" Korra shouted. "I _don't_ need someone like _you_ in my life!"

Mako's eyes widen at the words, Korra's words blew a low blow to him. It felt like his heart sank into his stomach, "You don't really…!" He turned back towards Korra, only to see the young woman gone. His eyes lowered, as he turned and walked away. The hole in his heart was now bigger than ever.

He may have been promoted to a detective, and he was great at solving the most difficult of mysteries. But, one mystery he was never going to be able to solve is how he let a wonderful relationship he had with Korra fall apart.

* * *

**A/N ~ This might be a possible two part story! **


End file.
